The Other End
by Azy
Summary: it's s+s, not based on real show. syaoran and sakura are really hitting it off but what happens when the card sakura captures changes everything? read it...review it...just dude it! (7 chapters up, more counting) (no bibity!)
1. The Other End Chapter One

The Other End  
  
Chap.1  
  
Most who are reading this, know the story of Card Captors Sakura, of Clow Reed, and the young girl's misson. Most know of the characters lives as well, but this story is not based upon that. It's the other possibility, what happened after one different turn. This story is based on Sakura, but on the other life she could've lived, the Other End.  
Mr.Yoshiyuki sat at his desk watching the children chat. Usually he would've quieted them down, but today was special and he knew they all were very excited.  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat leaning across to eachother, Tomoyo was Sakura's bestfriend(some things never change!^.^). Tomoyo cuped her mouth as she whispered to Sakura.  
"What do you think she'll be like?"  
"I dunno...where is she coming from?"  
"He didn't say. Maybe Germany, or France, or America!"  
Sakura brushed back her bangs and giggled. I new student from...some where! The last student they'd had who wasn't from Tokyo was from Shikoku, and that was still in Japan. She didn't have any strange new traditions or anything to talk about, she basically blended in.  
Sakura gazed out the window, this was new, and different. They didnt even know where she was coming from.   
The blossem's fell from the small cherry tree outside...the day was already so, so...floaty!  
"Class!Class!" Mr.Yoshiyuki stood up and clapped his hands to get their attention. "The principal has informed me that the new student-"  
There was a knock on the door and he smiled cheerfully.  
"Has arrived!"  
Sakura watched in suspence as the door slowly opened...and a boy stood there. The class gasped and the teacher made a puzzled look. Everyone had been told a new girl would be arriving today, they had expected it. Sakura slowly hid the hairclip she intended for the new girl.  
The boy had a simple grin on his face has he walked in, stopping to look at the dumbfounded teacher, and then continuing to the middle of the room, where there, he stood, in total amusment at the girls gaugling at him.  
Mr.Yoshiyuki raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on the boys shoulder, just as a Kenji hollered, "Your no girl!"  
The boy laughed, "Oh, were you expecting my sister too?"  
........  
Mr.Yoshiyuki stepped forward, "Um, yes, we were expecting a transfer student, a girl...from somewhere...and so..." he paused and tried to word it politely.  
"Yes, You see, I enrolled, and got in, and then my sister, Mei-lin, enrolled after me, so I guess, you were only told of her arriving..."  
Mr.Yoshiyuki nodded,"I suppose that'll do." He cleared his throat,"Who would like to show Mr..."  
"Li"  
"-Li, around the school?"  
The majority of girls darted up there hands as they stared at the attractive 12 yr old boy.  
Mr.Yoshiyuki scanned the class, only one girl had her hand down and her face consentrated on the doodle which lay before her. He didn't want this girl to just drool at the boy all day, he needed somebody to really put effort in to showing him the school.  
"Sakura Kinimoto, since you were so...ENTHUSIASTIC about it, you shall show Mr-"  
"Syaoran Li"  
"Syaoran Li, around!"  
For the first time since he opened the door, she noticed the boy called Syaorans face, he had brown bangs hanging over deep eyes, brown ones. All in all, she wasn't one bit surprised every girl in the class was focused on him.  
"Hello Miss Kinimoto," he smiled and bowed, "I'm VERY pleased to meet you!" She blushed as he raised his head, "Um...th-thank you..."  
He swiftly turned around and walked up to Mr.Yoshiyuki, "My sister will arrive tomorrow..."  
The Teacher nodded and pointed to a seat next to Sakura, "Sit over there, you seem to get along well with Sakura." Her cheeks became a rosey red as she buried her head in her arms.  
He laughed as he passed by. "Why are you doing that?" The boy chuckled a little as he lowered his head in an attempt to see face.  
"Oh come on, your cute, why are you covering your face?" he grinned cocking his head.  
"Okay, my face feels a lot less inflamed" Sakura told herself slowly raising from her arms.  
He smiled and showed a wide grin, "You were blushing too!"  
"eek!" she shcrieched diving back into her covering desk. He laughed and slowly sat down. "Why are you embarrassed?" the boy questioned, doodling on his paper.  
"I'm not embarrassed!" she said in a soft voice, lifting her head, "I was just...it's...never mind!"  
She sat up straight, "It's just hot in here."  
The Bell Rang and he got up.  
"Sure cutie!" he said exiting the class.  
Tomoyo scuried over, "SAKURA! WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WERE AS RED AS A TURNUP!"  
Sakura rubbed her head, "oh...wow....um..."  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura over to the door, "did he ask you out?!" Sakura shook her head furiously, "Oh no no no! he just, yeah...!"  
The school girls existed the class, one instisting the new student was flirting, and the other encouraging she quiet down before ANOTHER 20 girls heard.  
Sakura rubbed her forehead, what a day.  
  
Oh lord...to think i have to write more of that.....cheezusits  
  
Continued Chapter2...... 


	2. The Other End Chapter Two

note: okay, i've had to calm down syaorans flirtatiousness(i know, thats probably not a word...oh well, get used to it!) because, i feel i'm totally pulling him out of character. I originally made him so proud and flirty and stuff because i was thinking, 'christ, he is one of the hottest anime guys out there, he needs SOME sort of fan club! why shouldnt he be arrogant!? HE'S GORGEOUS!'  
and that was the creation of cocky Li.  
  
note#2: i don't own ccs.....but really, who actually thought i did?  
  
chapter2  
  
Sakura skipped down the brick path to school. The breeze drew by and the leaves twirled around in a little dance, as if it were just for her (gag, corny, gag).  
Sakura was one of those enlightened girls who enjoyed nature for every blossom and bubble it managed to pop out. For some reason the cherry blossoms and tall oak trees inspired her, they called to her. She only wished she knew someone who felt the same way. Sure, Madison mentioned a pretty flower or birds nest she saw on the way home, but Sakura, well Sakura was different, she noticed every new blade of grass and every root on a tree.  
She tossed her head around in a long, dramtic, circling motion. You know, the ones where they seem to be examing the whole entire world.  
There was a raspberry bush, the one all the kids would pick on.  
There was a daisy, swining around a little, but not in a noticable way (okay...what the hell was that?).  
There was the newly planted flower patch, the wet sprinkler grass, a leaf in mid air, a boy in a tree-  
"A boy in a tree?"  
Sakura quickly dropped her books and hurried over to the oak. She'd never been able to climb this one, and she'd sure never seen anyone else do it.  
"Hey! You!"   
His eyes widened a little and he swung around, revieling the concentrated and a little bit paranoid face of the new student who had come yesterday.  
"Oh, it's you!" she laughed a little and shot him a 'happy smile', "What are you doing up there?"  
He looked off gazingly into the distance, "I like it up here..." after blushing a little he managed to turn slowly towards her, "It reminds me of home."  
"Oh", see, now usually girls at that age wouldn't know what to do, I mean, they havent even heard of boys crying 101, but Sakura wasn't like normal girls, and what she firgured she should do his try to comfort him, "I'm so sorry you feel that way. You said you had a sibling over there?"  
He nodded a little and jumped down two branches, "Mei-lin...I don't miss her."  
He laughed and made a final leep down to the ground.  
The rather athletic boy landed feet first on the ground, and quite steadily. She imagined he had - had practice jumping.  
"That's the one thing I don't miss about home."  
He pulled her hand over and took a look at her watch, "Oh god, we better get going!" Sakura eeped out, "We're going to be really late!"  
She blushed a little as he pulled her off, even though she didn't quite know why, it was just weird being so close to him. She didn't usually have guys drag her to her class. And escpecially not cute ones.  
  
(azy note: euhuhuehu)  
  
"Okay class," Mr.T(I am SOOO not willing to write out his whole name) said, stepping next to the door, "I'm very happy to say I actually know who is arriving today!"  
A shadow poured through the glass and Mr.T swung open the door, "Please welcome Mei-lin Li!"  
A fair girl with dark hair slowly, and gracefully walked in. She had her hair in pigtails and walked as though she were a goddess.  
"SYYYYYYAAAAOOOORRRAAAANNNNN!"  
The girl skipped over to the last row and threw herself on Li.  
"Oh I missed you!" she giggled nuzzling his shoulder.   
"Off Mei-lin! Off!"  
Obidiently she backed off and into the nearest chair.  
"Alright," Mr.T said, "I guess you can sit there."  
Mei-lin shot him a look that said 'I'll kill you' and sunk deeper into her chair. An obvious "I'm comofortable here, so deal with it" statement.  
Sakura dug into her pocket and pulled out the clip she'd gotten 2 days ago. Finally she'd be able to give it to its rightful owner.  
"pst!" Sakura whispered getting Mei-lins attention with a pencil and some left over noodles (uh...ew?)  
Mei-lin stared blankly at her, "....yes?"  
Sakura smiled and handed her the clip. It was gold painted and had a metal dragon with lil rubyish stones along it's side.  
Mei-lin gazed at it, "uh...thanks."  
She threw it into her pocket and continued writing.  
"You don't like it?" Sakura questioned, trying to cover up the hurt with a sweet tone.  
"If say yes will you shut up?"  
"Well.....I....." Sakura's lip quivered (turn around sakura...just get a personality and turn around), she didn't know what to say. No one had ever been that mean to her.  
"Mei-lin!" Syaoran scowled, "BE NICE!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Mei-lin droned, nodding him off.  
"I'm sorry," the boy smiled sweetly, "She's not used to being among the normal people." He grinned and returned to his studies.  
Sakura smiled and did the same before she got caught.  
(see people! the nice girl always gets the guy! the one with the sweet small and innocent stupidity ((that's an incorrect sentence))! as amazing as this may be, being bitchy doesnt get you the guy! thats right! dont be bitchy to guys you like! unless there some sort of kinky people man, then go ahead and hit the shit outta em! i'm sure theyll get more out of it then you)  
  
and on that note i bid you my usual fowl continued ending thingy goodbye lalaladagaga.  
  
continued on chapter 3......  
  
review! REVIEW! REEEEEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!!!! 


	3. The Other End Chapter Three

note: this one might suck a little, but please just try to get the story going and ignore it....even though theres not much story. mainly character buildup on Madison.  
  
note#2: i dont own ccs.............my godness...do i have to say it everytime?!  
  
THE OTHER END: chapter 3  
  
"That Mei-Lin girl sure is pretty, but she seemed a bit rude. I mean, it's like she thinks she's better then the whole entire world, but you know, she's not, cause we're all equal. I mean, okay, go ahead and think it, just dont show it-"  
Sakura and Madison made there way down their usual street. Madison had been a little shaken (ToT oh the mispells... i originally spelled it shooken. forgive me) by Mei-Lins special apperence and was using this time to express that now VERY obvious fact.  
"I mean, yeah, those are nice boots, but really.....REALLY." She broke out of her conversation(with herself) and turned to Sakura.  
"You know?"  
The Kinomoto girl nodded obiently and returned to her gaze at the sky. Of course, Madison didn't notice and had already begun talking about clothes items now, and why cute underwear matters (even though we all know why ((or atleast we should)).)  
"Madison?" Sakura sighed, "Why did Mei-Lin act so harsh towards me?"  
Madison thought a little and then placed her hands on her hips, "I personally think it's her underwear."  
Sakura took a moment to accept that Madison was definatly not up to talking and nodded, she could just ponder with herself.  
  
5 minutes . 52 seconds . 3 miliseconds . later . . . .  
  
wait one moment!  
  
"YOU'VE SEEN HER UNDERWEAR!?"  
The sweet friend patted Sakura, "No No NO, I just mean your underwear decides your mood. I'm sorry Sakura, I'll stay focused on what you say."  
Sakura blushed, Madison really was a great friend.  
As they approached the mall Sakura got a familiar feeling.  
"Here Maddy, let's go into THAT clothing store." Sakura said, pointing out one with a 'COSTUMES, CASUAL, FORMAL GALORE' sign potsed on the door.  
"Um.." Madison mummbled racing after her good friend who already managed to struggle her way to the door, "oookay..."  
The racks were covered in party dresses and gowns and the second row revealed halloween costumes and outrageous accesories. Sakura paced down, she was looking for something, just she didn't know what.  
Finally she reached the far back were casual and cool were. The only thing beyond that was the dressing rooms and she figured no one in their right mind would go in there, or even dream of going in here.  
"Okay syao syao! I'm coming out and i want to see your outfit!"  
Mei-Lin and Syaoran burst out of the dressing room, Li almost breaking the door down.  
"I want OUT of this dumb thing! YOU WILL NEVER, do you hear me? NEVER bring me into this god forsaken place EVER again!"  
"Um.....'hi' guys." Sakura mummbled being a little bit caught off guard by Syaorans outfit.  
"It-It's not what it looks!" Syaoran stuttered, trying to some how cover up the flailing clothes.  
"I DONT DRESS LIKE THIS!"  
Sakura shot him an understanding smile (oh the variety of smiles) and nodded, "I know you dont usually dress in cocktail....dresses."  
Mei-Lin sighed, "Syao, come on, we should go," she looked Sakura up and down, "I can't stand it when they bring toddlers into the mall."  
After a couple pants shirts and socks went flying into the air, Syaoran appeared from the dressing room....looking even more gorgeous then ever.  
"Mei-lin, shut-up."  
He said walking over and pulling Sakura along to where Madison was trying to find a way of entering without entering.  
"Let's have Sakura and Madison join us!"  
Madison eyed out the bag Mei-lin was holding. It was from the store across the way and seemed to have a small of amount of items in it.  
"slowly.....slowly..."  
Madisons head lowered to look into the bag......  
"I KNEW IT! I KNEEEEEW IT!"  
She screamed defiantly, pulling out a pair of black with flamey thing undies.  
"paHA!!!!!!!"  
"YOU FREAK!" Mei-Lin screamed, snatching the personels for the maniacs hands, "SYAORAN! DID YOU SEE THAT! DONT MAKE ME!"  
Syaoran chuckled, "She seems to have a nice sense of humor!"  
.   
"Are you gonna hold my hand the whole time?" Sakura asked, looking down at the boys surprisingly strong grip.  
"Well....I don't want to lose you in this very big mall sooooooo......" He looked at her sexily (mumbamuba) and grinned.  
Now, far behind the love birds, Madison tried to politely enquire what pair of underwear Mei-Lin was wearing.  
"Are they a dark shade?"  
"Quit talking to me!"  
"Are the blue?"  
"YOUR A FREAK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"They're red arent they?!"  
"AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!"  
"I KNEW IT!" Madison said, giving a bit of a wedgie to the girl with a bad attidtude already up her as... butt. "I KNEEEEEEW IT!"  
"SYAORAAAAN! SHE'S HITTING ON ME!" Mei-lin screamed to Li who was already about a mile away.  
"OH I AM NOT!" Madison said rummaging through her underwear bag, "AHA! FLOWERS! WEAR THOSE TOMORROW!"  
"Oh god..."  
  
definatly not one of my best chapters, but oh well....it's all gonna lead to something!  
  
bet you never guessed Madison would have a underwear obsession!  
  
CONTINUED CHAPTER 4.........  
  
review for the other ones, just try to go along with the story for this one! 


	4. The Other End Chapter Four

note: okay...only a little bit of underwear obsession is mentioned here! The plot startes to get going more on this chapter and believe me...it takes off after this!  
  
note#2: I dont own ccs.......my god  
  
The Other End:Chapter Four  
  
Mei-Lin scooted her chair a little to the left. Madison had been scaring her for the past week and she was now trying her best to avoid the obsessive girl.  
"Sakura! She's YOUR friend! Tell her to stop staring!" she cried, tugging her skirt down as low as it would go. "Syaoran! HELP!"  
"Shhh Mei-Lin", the boy said quietly, "I can hear the teacher coming!"  
"I don't hear anything." Sakura commented, listening outside for Mr.T's footsteps.  
"Of course you don't, he's outside in the basketball court getting some water from the fountain!"  
..."What?" Sakura stuttered.  
A lovely shade of red which went great with Syao's eyes swept over his face, "Um...haha! joke! ha!" he paniced, tossing his pencil into the air.  
Sakura giggled and turned around.  
"Sorry I'm late class!" Mr.T chuckled, tossing his books down and unraveling out of his coat, "I stopped to get a drink of water!"  
Sakura's fist clenched. That was exactly what Li had said. he had some how pin pointed pricisly (whatever) where and what there beloved teacher was doing.  
Slowly she turned around, "Li.....you....."  
"Sakura! Now Now Now! Let's keep the chatting for later!" The teacher hummed writing up the weekly assignment. He grinned and threw the chalk into it cup, "You and Syaoran have a lot of time to do that when your older."  
He laughed and opened up his book.  
Sakura's cheeks became inflamed, and she could telling my the burning pain on her neck that Mei-Lins eyes had done the same.  
"You better back off of my brother!" Mei-Lin whispered cruely, "You aren't god enough for him!"  
Mei-lin raised her hand, "Sensei! May I go to the bathroom!?"  
Mr.T nodded and pointed out the poddy-pass.  
"Remember that." Mei-lin whispered.  
Sakura sat there a little shocked. Slowly she turned back to get a look at the boy. He was really quite beautiful. He had dark honeyish eyes(yuuum), longish brown hair with bangs that hung over his eyes (m'mm), and a warming smile(campbells soup m'mm m'mm good!). All and all, she didn't mind one bit being around him.  
The only problem was, she did believed a little of what Mei-lin said. It was obvious he was special. He could climb the tallest tree and jump down perfectly fine, he was obviously smart since he always managed to pay attention in class, and the strangest thing, he could sense where people were.  
"Sakura..." Syao whispered.  
"Wuh...?"  
He smiled and let out a little laugh, "You were staring..."  
"Oh!" Sakura quickly turned around.  
"wow....how embarrassing... i hope nobody else saw." she prayed to herself, covering her blushing face with her hands.  
"Okay class! Your dismissed!"  
Quickly Madison scurried over, "Sakura! Your were staring really hard at-"  
"I KNOW! SHHHHH!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling the girl through the aisle with her. 'It's okay!' she thought, making her way through the puddle of classmates, 'it's just Madison! NO BIG DEAL!'  
"Sakura! You were making googly eyes at that new kid Syaoran!" Lily(what a bad BAD name...for a CCS character i mean!) giggled, pointing over to the cute cute cute cute (oh how i love him!) peer.  
Sakura let out a small scream and ran to the door, still holding the reluctant Madison by the wrist.  
'Okay....this isnt good!'  
"Ms. Kinomoto....you were staring at Mr.Li a good deal! I understand it's hard to stay focused in class when you like some one but-"  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
Finally the two girls reached a bench in the PE section. It was a good deal away from the class and they knew they'd be safe from wandering gossipers.  
"Oh! Sakura! Madison!" Ms.Kimura hollered from across the feild. She was putting away stray balls, and after kicking in two or three she ran over.  
"Hello Madison!" she said leaning down. "Hello Sakura!"  
Sakura noticed she was staring quite hard at her and with the most peculiar grin on her face.  
"Is there something wrong Ms.Kimura?" Sakura mummbled, trying to move away from the strange glare.  
"I Just heard you were staring at the Li boy! That's all!"  
"EEP!" Sakura sprinted off, dragging the tired and now extremely angered Madison by her hair.  
"WAIT! COME BACK" Ms.Kimura yelled, jumping up and down, "I WANT TO TALK ABOUT MMMYYY CHILDHOOD CRUSHES!"  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sakura slowed down a little as she hit 3rd sreet. She pulled into the nearest store and took a seat down. This was perfect. An abandoned little toy store with only a few old people costumers buying dolls for their 34 year old grand children.  
"Okay Sakura," Madison panted, "We're safe now...let's stop running!"  
Sakura nodded and lifted herself up. The store actually had some interesting things. Some were modern and cute, like makeup sets and teddy bears, and some stuff was ancient looking, like swords and shields and spell books and really mystical looking stuff.  
"Hey Madison!" Sakura giggled, spinning around, "Come look at this!"  
She spun back around to get a better look at the spell book she'd seen.  
"YOU!"  
With the luck she had going, Sakura found herself face to face with Mei-Lin.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVEN TRY WITH MY BROTHER!" She dragged Sakura out on to the street and pulled the sword she'd just bought from it's sheith, "YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE IS HIGHER THEN ANYTHING YOU CAN IMAGINE!"  
Like an ancient samurai or royal fighter, she positioned her sword gently under Sakuras neck.  
"SAKURA!" Madison hollered, running towards the two girls.  
"STAY BACK!" Mei-Lin demanded, flailing some sort of paperon the door ledge.  
Madison quickly became trapped by some invisible sort of wall.  
"Now that you have seen this magic, and now that you have ignored my warning, I shall dispose of you!"  
She lifted her sword high into the air.  
"FOR THE CARDS ALMIGHTY CAPTURER LI!"  
"MEI-LIN!"   
A familair voice called.  
Both girls turned to see the star of this corny lil fanfic, Syaoran Run down the street.  
He placed his hand on the wall Madison was trapped in and immediatly she fell through.  
"Mei-Lin, put down your sword. Your over reacting!"  
The girl listened and quietly lowered the towering object.  
"Syaoran....you should do it then! We can't have her going around!"  
The boy dismissed the subject quickly, "Don't get jealous Mei-Lin!" He said approaching Sakura, "Girls have crushes! Your not the only female in this world!"  
Sakura stomped her foot down, that statement was completely insulting and unfactual.  
"EXCUSE ME! But i was NOT staring at you because of that! I was just wondering why you could tell where Mr.T was! And how you could climb that tree so easily! It's STRANGE!"  
Taking Madisons hand she sped off (Madison:NOT AGAAAAIN!) down the street. Of course, being the caring love monkey that he his, Syaoran followed.  
A light shown from his feet and his speed dramtically increased. Soon he was ahead of her, holding his arm out and there fore stopping the way.  
"Sakura!" He said pulling her arm closer, "Just calm down! Dont get too upset!"  
A tear dribbled down her cheek and she felt rage consume her. When your little like that, people knowing or thinking you have a crush on somebody can break you. Break you good.  
"NO!" She screamed, pulling away and pushing him off, "NO!"  
He tripped a little and a strange board fell form his bag. From it an enormasouly strong light poured off of a marking and straight at Sakura.  
Mei-Lin dropped the sword (and her mouth), "SHE'S A CARD!"  
"No..." Syaoran smiled, rising up and pulling out the necklace tucked into her shirt (not like that...or atleast not yet! n.n), "She's a Card Captor!"  
  
continued chapter 5..............................  
  
aha! now the plot gets a goin!  
review right now! I wont except a no! if you read it! YOU REVIEW IT! BA HA! 


	5. The Other End Chapter Five

note: i dont own ccs.........or the discovery channel........or the porn channel for that matter  
  
The Other End Chapter Five  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura felt warmth shining on her chest. She looked down to find the star on her necklace beaming from within.  
"Sakura, your like me! You collect the cards and when one of us gets them all, then that person becomes master and controller of the cards! The prince or princess!"  
Sakura brushed her bangs back, her view was already unclear enough, she didn't need strands of hair distorting it anymore.  
Slowly as she tried to put the pieces together she realized things actually made sense. She was able to sense where Syaoran was, and she did manage to throw herself into the store Syaoran and Mei-Lin got their things from.  
"Wait! Mei-Lin! Are you a card captor too!"  
The Li girl looked down slowly, "no.....I wasn't given the wonderful gift Syaoran has...but I DID learn magic!"  
She lifted up her fist and made a determined face (oh is that pulled outta an anime or WHAT!?), "AND WITH THE POWERS I HAVE EARNED, I SHALL PROTECT SYAORAN!"  
"Sakura, you have so much to learn, but I can teach you!" The bit arrogant boy exclaimed walking down the street.  
He turned back slowly and shot her a smile (gurgle gurgle), "I knew there was something special about you!"  
"Tomoyo hurried up, clapping a little and throwing around books. Like her own demented bookie fiesta thingy!  
"Sakura! Your some sort of goddess!" She flailed her arms around the confused girl and started to shake a little after a few seconds of screeching.  
"Tomoyo...you okay?"  
........."Sakura.....I just realized something..." she rose from her hunched over pose and took the position of a frightening possessed ghost (WOW! THATS SO SCARY I COULD PISS MYSELF!)(too late).  
"YOUR GOING TO GET TO BE WITH SYAORAN A WHOLE LOT!"  
She jumped around some more and for once took the action of dragging SAKURA down the street (tomoyo:THANK YOU VEEERY MUCH! NOW ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS CUT OUT THAT UNDERWEAR OBSESSION!) (right right)  
The sun faded away as did the voices of the shy girl and her friend. The last words day could hear was that of Madison claiming outfits were to be bought...quote on quote ' very tiny ones too'.  
  
"Okay Sakura, place your hands on mine and aim your wand towards whatever card is there!" Syaoran instructed seductively (ohhoooehooohhee), pulling her closer so it would be "easier to teach". (thats just about the corniest ting youve wrote yet...after the birds signing just for her...gag!hahaha)  
"okay... um..... grass card, return to your power confined! GRASS!"  
She turned to him slowly, "right?"  
"yeah"  
Inch by inch the leaned towards each other(moogi moogi moogi!), and as they got so close they could feel each others breathe....they were interrupted by the call of the wild.  
  
"SYYYYAAAAOOOORAAAAAANNN!!!"  
  
"Ugh, what is it Mei-ling?" Syaoran groaned, carelessly staying just as he was.  
"Syaoran....WHAT are you doing?" Mei-lin screeched, pointing a shaken finger at Sakura. He grinned, "You mean WHO are you doing?"  
Mei-ling(i dont care...g or no g....god dammit......od dammit) stomped with frustration, "I'm giving you the count of three......and you must be off and away from that horrible girl by then!"  
She crossed her arms maturely (mature my ass) and the count began.  
1  
"Kiss my ass"  
2  
"go away"  
3  
"I'll never speak to you again..."  
  
"FINE"  
And with that the wonderful technique of banging pots and pans scared away the wild animal...now...back to the DISCOVERY mating channel.....  
  
"Okay", Syaoran sighed, "where were we?"  
"Actually", Sakura moaned, escaping from his grip, "I have to go! My brother is very cautious about times!" she said, pulling over her coat and shoving the wand in her bag for later.  
"Well....can i walk you home?" He chirped, skipping up next to her.  
He looked so sweet and so cute and so innocent Sakura couldn't resist saying no, specially since the image of a boy hopping like that isnt something you can get everyday.  
So, with that the two children started the trek to Sakuras house, hand in hand from time to time, and shadow with shadow being watched by the ferocious bull in the bushes.  
"hey! If anything I'm a dove!"  
riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
"Okay...well, this is my house." Sakura said, pointing to the humble little house.  
Syaoran smiled, "well.....good-bye" and with that my lusty little cupcake started back where he was 20 minutes ago. Leaning forward on our innocent doesnt realize exactly how lucky she is Sakura.  
Once more they were less then an inch away, breathe to breathe, cheek to cheek, TONGUE TO TONGUE........okay, cross that last one out......-when suddenly-  
The peacock has many feathers on it tail which it uses as an illusion of eyes to scare of any predators endangering it...or its clan.  
  
"SAAAAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAA!"  
  
"eep! gotta go!" she screamed, jumping out of her pants(how much fun that does sound), "Um..see ya...talk to you later...bye!"  
Syaoran smiled, she was perfect for the role as a card captor. Even if she wasn't as aggressive as you would expect from one that hunts cards, she was kind and warm and a good place for them to stay.  
Sakura quickly jolted upstairs, avoiding any question about Li as well as she could.  
Quickly she slammed the door, "Phew"  
She wiped the sweat from her head and let out one more breathe.  
  
"Hello Sakura"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
continued chapter 6.............  
  
MAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU MUST REVIEW IF YOU READ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW IMMEDIATLY USLESS HUMANS!.......i mean....................I LOVE YOU!  
......................no flaming please..............it hurts 


	6. The Other End Chapter Six

note: i dont own ccs....the discovery channel.........cruel intentions....OR mountain dew (oh man i wish)  
  
  
The Other End Chapter Six  
  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Sakura fell back. Hovering before was the orange stuffed animal she found lying QUIETLY on the street just a while ago...expect it didn't appear to be a stuffed animal.....and it sure wasn't quiet.  
"MAN! AM I HUNGRY! I HAD TO SNEAK OUT WHEN NO ONE WAS HOME AND EAT SOME SORT OF CHOCOLATE CRAP!"  
Sakura gasped, "SO THATS WHERE MY HOME EC. PROJECT WENT!"  
  
The chubby animal floated over to the bed and sat itself comfortably on Sakura's pillow. From there he began to scratch himself and open up her lunch.  
"W-What are you?" Sakura said, trying her best not to stutter.  
The animal rolled over (after some work) onto it's side, "I'm Kereberos! Guardian Beast under the sun!" it exclaimed proudly. It jumped up and hovered over to her bag, "Your a card captor! And now that the Li kid has told you, I can come out!" He said, leaning against her wand.  
Sakura sat down. She was really pooped out, and even though the news was quite shocking, she was too tired to actually care.  
"Hey Kero...is Li nice?" she asked, taking the awkward time to get all the information she possibly could out of the....now very fat....thingy.  
Kero rolled over a few times, then scratched himself and decided he was most comfortable in the underpants drawer.  
"I dont know.....I dont know him! But you know....you two are most likely gonna be rivals! You should watch out!"  
Sakura nodded and fell asleep, hopefully she would dream about him. It was becoming quite apparent that, like all the other girls, Sakura Kinomoto, was falling.  
"Mei-lin?" Syaoran hollered, "You home?!" He hoped she wasnt too upset at him for the whole Sakura incident, but she was getting way too clingy and pushing away any chance of friend, no matter how much she wanted them.  
He paced into the kitchen to find Mei-Lin, sitting at the table, pouting.  
"I'm sorry Mei-Lin...it's just....you can't over react. It doesnt help you or I."  
She looked at him, it was hard to say no, he was her idol...she loved him, and no matter how wrong or illegal it was, she had a strong feeling she wanted him (way to ruin the moment azy)!  
"I forgive you SyaoSyao!" she giggled, tossing herself on him.  
"Okay Mei-Lin but I feel like your getting around th-"  
"I'LL COOK DINNER!"  
The boy sighed, she was really hard to get through to, but she was his sister, and she was his obligation.  
"Hey, sssiiiiisssss, can i ask you a question about girls?"  
'SHINING LIGHT! HE MUST HAVE FALLEN FOR ME!'  
Mei-lin grinned widely and spun angelically to her love, "Yeeees, DEAREST brother?"  
He cupped his chin in his hand and went into deep thought, "How do you know if a girl likes you?"  
"Well..." she said plopping down next to him, "she blushes when she's near you..." with the first sign she began to hold her breathe so she would appear blushing......yes....genius.  
"Are you okay Mei-Lin...are you choking?"  
Mei-lin bat her eyes, "Oh I'm fine! Let me go on though!"  
The' thinking she had captured her man girl' cleared her throat and delicately tapped her finger on his hand, "She scrunches up a little when you touch her hand!"  
"Mei-lin! Are you having a seizure?!"  
"MY GOD IM FINE!"  
After patting away the spit that had flown out of her mouth, she continued, a little bit aggravated, but finding her job was almost done.  
Getting herself comfortable she rubbed her eyes and uttered the last sign, "And she falls asleep on your shoulder!"  
"THANKS MEI-LIN YOUR BRILLIANT!" Syaoran exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and up the stairs.  
"uh..OW!"  
A few seconds later azy's little love munky popped his head through the door, "Are there any signs for the phone?"  
The Li girl rubbed her eyes and tried to figure out where the warm voice was coming from, "I-I-I-I I d-dont k-kno-"  
"STUTTERING! YOUR BRIIIILLIANT!"  
And with a bit of swearing and curses, Mei-Lin decided he was playing hard to get and that she shouldn't give up.  
'we got hosed mei mei...you got hosed!'  
'oh linny'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
BUT WAIT! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT OVER YET! LI STILL HAS TO CALL SAKURA (And i still have to take up space!)! (gaaaaaaaaa)  
  
Li waited patiently as the phone rang. He couldn't wait to hear her sweet voice pickup the phone and say some really nice.....like maybe hello!  
  
"Hello!?" A deep voice answered............that of a mans(sorry, tomoyo's not over) (madison/tomoyo: QUIT BASHING ME!)  
"Um....Hi.....is Sakura there?" Li managed to say after a few minutes of silence and real hard thinking.  
"Who is this!?" The voice obviously belonging to Tori as no one else is so paranoid besides me suspiciously asked.  
"Um............"  
"HELLO!?"  
Sakura had stolen the phone away and the battle between the siblings could be heard (on everyones phone). After a loud bonk and somebody screaming 'get an ambulance' Sakura picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Sakura....It's Syaoran Li."  
"O-oh......hi!"  
He grinned widely like martha stewart after sex....(that is SO wrong) until the awful truth came lashing before his eyes (no not martha stewart) like Mei-Lins butt in the morning. .......He had nothing to talk about. Yes....our studly ever so sweet romeo was out dry of conversation starters and just words in general. Yes.......our love munky.....my love moneky.....was as babbly as a pot smoker caught high by his principal...............................................(i'm really having a hard time taking up space)  
"Oh...Li! I'm glad your on the phone!"  
'Jesus Thank you for blessing me!'  
She ran upstairs where you could hear her argue with somebody for eating her dinner, where after she got back on the phone, "There's a rat called Kero eating my food and he claims he's my-"  
"KEROBEROS! THE GUARDIAN BEAST!"  
"Atleast someone knows who there talkin to!" the little in the back screamed.  
"Well, I just wanted to know...IS THERE AN OFF BUTTON!?"  
Li sighed, it was obvious not much talking...or flirting....or asking out......or anything good for that matter, would be going on. Sakura was a bit busy and he w as a bit nervous.  
Outside the leaves dangled off the branches begging for a wind to sweep them off there feet, and he could sense one coming. Even if it wasnt there yet, it was still on it's way.  
"give it some time little branches..." Syaoran hummed, letting her sweet....angered.....VERY violent voice soothe him to sleep.  
  
From the shadows poured something knowing. Something with time, with love, with hate, with the world wrapped around it's finger for the taking and for the leaving.  
  
  
"soon you will be together...................."  
  
continued chapter seven  
  
oooooh.......creepy and sort of sweet. i'm not sure if its creepy voice or syaoran whose saying that....but i have a strong feeling its both!  
  
REVIEW RIGHT NOW! RIIIIIIGHT NOW! IF I FIND YOU HAVENT REVIEWED I SHALL STALK YOU DOWN AND FORCE YOU TO READ MY 7TH GRADE WRITING PROJECT!  
everyone: -shudder- 


	7. The Other End Chapter Seven

note: I do not own css..or anything anyone could possibly want to sue me for........REMEMBER THAT!  
  
The Other End Chapter Seven  
  
0----------------------------------------(o.o)  
  
2 months later...  
  
Finally after a dry and cool fall, the breeze swept into town and shook the naked branches. Wind and snow flakes and bits of honey that wouldnt melt away intertwined and everyone could feel the magic it brought along.  
Among all the happy people, stood Sakura. It had been the longest time and she hadn't been confronted by one card.  
"Dont worry Sakura! They probably just haven't realized your the new card captor!" Kero insighted, shoving the left over cupckaes from a Tori's birthday party into his ever expanding mouth.  
Sakura propped herself up against the bed stool and went into thought (THATS NEW!) (sakura: dont get me started), "no.........because Syaoran said it'd been a while since he'd seen t hem too...like they disappeared!"  
Kero wobbled over to the pondering girl. "So......how have you and Syaoran been?"  
"Shutup"  
He laughed and spewed out some frosting, "You two DO like eachother......it's SO obvious!"  
Sakura rolled her eyes and toppled onto her pillow, "be quiet."  
Kero squeezed himself into the covers and began to lick his fingers, "fine fine fine"  
.................  
"Do you think he really likes me?"  
The guardian beats could be sweet a times. He watched over her and not only made sure she was okay card wise, but he helped her with life. Right now the poor child needed him, something was out there he couldnt warn her about, and something was ready to attack right when she least expected it.  
  
"Mei-Lin, try to keep up!" Syaoran called to the pissy girl. She was refusing to walk by Sakura and Tomoyo, but didn't want to be all by herself.  
"NO! MADISON WONT STOP PINCHING ME!"  
"Somebody is wearing sad underwear." Tomoyo sighed, crossing her arms and trying to avoid contact with the satanic girl.  
Sakura was worried. She didn't like to see anyone that sad, even if there reasons werent that good. The kind Kinomoto girl was going to reach out no matter how hard the girl resisted. Everyone had seemed to have forgotten that Mei-Lin was there classmate, and despite it all, there friend.  
"Mei-Lin!" Sakura said, waving her arm in the air. "Can I walk with you?"  
  
"............"  
"Thanks!" Sakura skipped along with Mei-Lin, tossing her arms delightfully from side to side.   
After the silence reached it's point of climax, Sakura stopped in midtrack.  
"Are you going to leave now?" Mei-Lin enquired, a little bit of joy hiding a little bit of worriness in her voice.  
Sakura smiled and shook her head, "No!" She pulled out from her lunch bag 3 cupcakes. "I managed to steal them from Kero while he was eating Toris breakfast!!" she laughed, handing her one.  
Mei-Lin blushed and rapidly shook her head, even though it was no use, Sakura quickly shoved one into the girls hands and put away the bag.  
Mei-Lin held the cupcake for a while, it was a symbol of friendship...something she'd never been able to hold infront of her before, something she'd never been able to see. or atleast not so clearly.  
  
"Sakura's seems to of had an effect on Mei-Lin! She looks much happier!" Tomoyo stated, pointing at the scene behind them.  
Syao smiled, "She really is amazing....."  
"WHAT!?" Tomoyo scream, smiling wider then any anime character as ever done. She pushed him hard and began to jump, "YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE HER!"  
  
0-----------0---------------------- (o.o) (o.o)  
  
"Do you feel the laser on the back of our necks?"  
"Yes......what is it?"  
"Well, it, and the picture above, are azy's interpretation of Sakura and Mei-Ling staring at us......."  
  
"There much too chummy"  
"I second that"  
  
+  
  
The phone rang. Ever since the Li incident Sakura had made it her goal to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" she chirped, giving Tori a glare as he reached out.  
"Oh Hi Madison!" She laughed, jumping up the stairs and into you room.  
Madison twirled the phone around her finger and pulled a tissue out of the box her mother had placed conveniently on the stool.  
"Hey sakura......I was just calling to tell you I wont be able to make it to that movie you and Syao and Mei-Lin and I were going to go to!" she blew her nose and popped in a pill or two (oooh and shes a DRUGEE too!), "I'm so sorry Sakura!"  
Sakura had a strong feeling Tomoyo had done this on perpous, but she couldnt help but feel bad for her. "It's Okay Madison! I hope you feel better!"  
"Thank you Sakura...hey! you better be off , it's about time!"  
"Oh right!" Sakura leapt out of her seat and threw on a sweater. She was almost positive Tomoyo planned all the unfortunate events just to challenge her.  
"I'm off Tori!" She said, tossing a wave to her overly brood shoulders not cute at all (oh the tori fans that shall flame) paranoid but sort of funny in his own way(dont kill me) brother.  
He of course, as usual, shuddered and glared.  
  
Sakura pranced down the street, a few more blocks and she would be at the movies, there, with Mei-Lin and Syaoran....there.  
She girls bliss followed her down the sidewalk and around every corner, just like a shadow. The knowing was getting even closer and the more unaware of the strangeness going on the girl became, the closer the time got. Soon it would draw by her, the final test, and would she even notice?  
  
continued chapter 8..............  
  
awhoo whoo ha! that was shitness! i'm sorry..........i just really felt like saying that.........excuse me....... boo  
  
oh yeah, and i forgot! review or i shall attack you with pencils and noodles (uh.....ew) 


End file.
